


Hunt You Down

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chasing, Hunting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Werewolf AU, human dan, werewolf Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan helps Phil whenever it'sthattime of the month.





	Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some smut!  
> I promise I'm working on the next chapter of 'All the Stars in the Sky', but I wanted to post something.  
> Basically, it's Dan and Phil werewolf sex.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Dan was running. Well, more like lightly jogging. Above him, the moon was slowly rising to shine ominously through the trees. 

Dan stopped and leaned heavily leaned on the nearest tree, shrugging off his last jacket and laying it at the foot of the tree. After some debating, he decided he could afford to rest a little, so he sat on the jacket. 

Once a month, they did this. No one said dating a werewolf was easy. Dan didn’t even mind it, but he needed to get into shape if he hoped to keep up with Phil. Once a month, Phil chased him through this forest. 

Phil was a natural-born wolf, meaning he had more control over his transformations than a bitten wolf did. So, when the full moon came around, Phil didn’t take form, but he still had urges. The wolf wanted to hunt, to taste blood, to breed. Dan was Phil’s boyfriend, which Phil’s wolf recognized, designating him as his mate.

The peaceful night ambiance of crickets and birds was suddenly cut through by a long howl. Dan immediately sprang to his feet and began running again. 

This month, Dan had decided to be smart prey. When he entered the woods this morning, he had on five extra jackets. He had discarded every one, making sure to double back on his paths to the jackets, so Phil would be thrown off the scent trail. 

Still, it was only a matter of time before Phil found him, so Dan had to get ready. 

Dan arrived at a clearing, where there weren’t many tree roots and the ground was slightly soft. Brushing aside fallen branches and leaves, Dan deemed the spot worthy. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a folded-up tarp. He spread that on the ground and fussed to make it lie flat. 

Another howl cut through the darkness. Phil was getting close. Dan’s heart sped up and he had to remind himself to stay calm. Phil and, by extension, his wolf would never hurt him. It was all going to be fine. 

And suddenly, Dan heard a twig snap behind him and a low growl. He turned and saw his boyfriend standing at the edge of the clearing. 

Phil was wearing jeans and nothing else. Leaves crunched under his bare feet as he moved closer to Dan. His pale chest was heaving and shimmering with sweat. His blue eyes glowed with a primal hunger that made Dan shiver.

“Mate.” Phil rumbled, stepping even closer to Dan.

Dan looked down at the prominent bulge in Phil’s jeans and gulped. He sank slowly to the ground, kneeling on the tarp. He glanced up at Phil and gave a sharp nod, submitting to him. 

Phil pounced, knocking Dan flat on his back. He barely had time to recover the breath that whooshed out of him on impact before Phil was flipping him over, manhandling him onto his knees with his face pressed against the ground.

A tearing sound seemed to resonate throughout the clearing and Dan mourned the loss of his jeans and boxers. A second ‘rrrrrip’ told Dan that Phil had gotten rid of his own. His hunch was confirmed when he felt Phil’s cock rubbing up against Dan’s newly exposed hole. 

Dan had been preparing for this. He had fingered himself in the shower this morning and had lubed up his hole as much as possible. Yet he still let out a shrill scream as Phil’s huge dick sank painfully into his ass, his yell mingling with Phil’s howl of delight at finally being inside his mate. 

Tears spilled from Dan’s eyes and he muffled a sob against his hand as Phil bottomed out. The werewolf seemed to take a moment to revel in the tight heat of his ass before starting to move.

In, out, in, out. Each thrust was agony as Dan struggled to accommodate the intrusion. Dan gave a high-pitched yelp for every thrust as he was pounded into the ground. His cock bobbed uselessly between his legs, hard and aching for contact. But Phil wasn’t here to please, he was here to take and take and take until Dan had nothing more to give. 

Gradually, the pain faded to pleasure, yet Dan was nowhere near close to orgasm without direct stimulation to his cock. Sure, he had cum untouched before, but that was with copious amounts of dirty talk and a prostate massage from the man currently rutting into his body like there was no tomorrow. Phil suddenly let out a groan and Dan felt hot, sticky cum shooting up his walls as Phil came in him.

Phil grunted, only pausing for a moment before resuming his absolute wrecking of Dan’s body. Dan felt the cum slowly dripping out of him and down his thighs as Phil continued.

Dan let out a squeak of surprise when Phil shifted and pressed Dan’s hips until his entire body lay flat on the ground. Phil went right on top of him, his chest pressed to Dan’s back, still maintaining his pace. Phil sighed softly as he came once again in Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s chest and pulled him close while burying his face into Dan’s neck.

The soft kiss Dan felt on his neck was unexpected but unsurprising. Phil’s wolf was always cuddly after he came a couple times. The tender moment was somewhat undermined by Phil scraping his sharp fangs over the nape of his neck. 

This continued for a while, Phil rutting into Dan from behind, his hot breaths fanning across Dan’s skin, the scratch of Phil’s stubble as he nuzzled Dan. This was Dan’s favorite time of these nights. He stopped thinking about the rocks and roots poking at him from under the tarp. He stopped thinking the tattered remains of his jeans and boxers dangling around his legs. It was just him and Phil, together in the most intimate of ways. 

Phil could easily slash Dan’s throat, but he didn’t, all because he loved Dan. Strangely, this made Dan feel safe and secure. 

Dan began to get more into it. He was stuffed with cum and being fucked on the forest floor. It felt wrong to be turned on by this. Dan just felt so filthy and used, yet he loved it. He started lifting his hips to meet Phil’s on every downward thrust, eliciting a growl from the werewolf. 

“Come on, babe. I know you can fuck me harder.” Dan gasped out as he reached down and began stroking his cock in time with Phil’s thrusts. 

Phil gave a harsh snarl before moving to grip Dan’s hips so hard his fingers left bruises. His hips snapped forward, driving even deeper into Dan’s pliant body.

Dan screamed as Phil set a new, brutal pace. All the breath went out of him and he slumped against his hands. Phil angled so each thrust went directly into his prostate and Dan saw dark spots dancing in front of his vision.

It wasn’t long before he was cumming, shooting white streaks all over the tarp. Phil followed him right afterwards, cumming for the third time tonight. He pulled out, shooting it all up Dan’s back. 

There was silence, only broken by their harsh panting. Then Phil was whimpering, curling into Dan’s side. 

Dan pulled his boyfriend close, keen to rest for a little bit before moving. Tomorrow, Phil would be back to normal and treat Dan to a spa day to help with the aches and pains.

For now, he drifted off to sleep with Phil in his arms.


End file.
